The Gorgeous General
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: General Iroh is coming to town and the girls can't help but fangirl.
The general is due any moment in Republic City and the only thing the girls are capable of doing is gush about him. They make all sorts of crazy assumptions about the guy. They bet that he is the greatest firebender ever to walk on the earth. They bet that he can bench press more than half his weight. They are building him up as some kind of superman.

"I hope that he is H-O-T!" Asami admits.

"Well, he is bound to be," Korra says. "After all, he is a firebender."

"That's not what I mean," Asami replies. "I hope he's extremely good-looking!"

"I don't!" Korra confesses. "I don't want to be distracted by him."

"Good looking men never distract me," Asami says as she does a hair flip.

Korra snorts. "Yeah, because you met Mako at some singles club and not by crashing your motorbike into him." Korra laughs.

Asami huffs and flips her hair again. Mako is sick and tired of this talk. The girls prattle on about the general's looks as it is the only thing that is important in a man, as if it is the only thing a man can offer. The most annoying thing is that they do not know what he looks like. They also undermine all his other accomplishments. This general is the youngest general ever. Mako is pretty sure that his good looks did not get him this far, but Mako bets that the fact that that man is royalty helped with his obtaining the coveted position.

Mako pleads with the spirits. He hopes that the man that is coming to their aid is going to be absolutely hideous. He wants him to be covered in boils. He wants this man to be so pudgy that his uniform is tearing at the seams. Mostly, he just sadistically desires to see the girls' shocked faces. He wishes them to be absolutely disappointed because instead of discussing the hot firebender that they know (cough, cough, MAKO, cough), they are freaking out over a man twice their age whom they have never laid eyes on.

Mako has this strange desire to burn Asami's and Korra's food every time he hears them mention the general. He absolutely hated it when Korra once joked that Iroh could beat up yours truly.

Therefore, Mako is not looking forward to meeting this guy, whom he hates with the bottom of his heart. He wants this guy to come and go as quickly as a laxative . His heart dies a bit when he spots the general's fleet. He hears the girls sigh dreamily. He cannot bear looking at this scene anymore so he hands the telescope to his Bolin, who grabs it excitedly and presses the wrong side to his eyes. Mako scowls.

But something is wrong. Soon, planes designed by Future Industries attack the fleet. This sounds bad, but when Mako hears the machines in action, his heart does an excited back flip. Mako is annoyed about feeling this way, but he cannot help it.

There comes an explosion. Korra gasps, jumps into the water, and swims to the horrible scene. Asami screams, "SAVE THE GENERAL! WHO CARES ABOUT THE REST?!" Mako crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

In a matter of seconds, heroic Korra is swimming back to the shore with the victim from the wreckage, who is none other than - you guessed it - General Iroh. Mako can tell that it is that particular man in her arms by the way that Korra is looking at him. Mako rolls his eyes again.

Finally, Korra reaches the shore with the general gently cradled in her muscular arms. Asami shoos Bolin and Mako away, trying to create room shore for the poor, hurt, brave, gorgeous general (Asami's words, not Mako's). Mako has to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at Asami that there is enough room on the beach for a whole parade of hurt and gorgeous generals.

However, he does not because the firebender on the beach captures his attention. He has jet-black hair and a chiseled, royal face. Mako cannot see the man's eyes, but he knows that they are a golden color (a firebender trademark). Even though the general's arms are sporting huge burns, one can tell that this man works out a lot. He has humongous muscles as proof. Korra is caressing these muscles while she heals the burns. Asami's jealousy peeks out; one can almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Mako is miffed. How can Asami be interested in the general when she has a very hot boyfriend (MAKO)?

Mako's eyes turn away from the man on the beach, but they quickly revert back to their original target. Mako cannot contain himself; he has no idea what came over him in that particular moment and he will never be able to explain it to anyone. He squeals, "OMG! HE IS SO GORGEOUS!" And clamps both of his hands over his mouth, praying to the spirits to erase this moment from history.


End file.
